fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Naga (character)
Naga (ナーガ Nāga, alternatively translated Narga in Fire Emblem Treasure), is a recurring character in the Fire Emblem series, specifically the Akaneia and Jugdral Series. Naga is the leader of the Divine Dragons, but due to her sympathy for humanity and great power, is often hailed as a god. Profile ''Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi/Mystery of the Emblem/Shadow Dragon Naga was the leader of the Divine Dragon tribe of Manaketes, protecting mankind from the Earth Dragons by utilizing the powers of the Shield of Seals, which she forged from her own fangs. After the Earth Dragons were sealed, Naga created the sword Falchion from yet another one of her fangs, and ordered the surviving Earth Dragon prince, Medeus, to guard the seal. Shortly before her death, she placed her newborn daughter, Tiki, into a deep sleep. She then entrusted Gotoh with the task of watching over humanity in her place, and ensure that Tiki did not go wild and destroy the world in the process. In the remake, ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, the new addition of Nagi is hinted to be a reincarnation of Naga, if not Naga herself. Nagi then bestows a weaker version of the Falchion upon Marth, attempting to make up for the original one that he did not possess. Medeus later further implies that Nagi is the reincarnation of Naga, stating that he is not the only Manakete returned. Nagi's ending title in the Japanese version of the series is that of the "Divine Dragon King's Incarnation", further proving this point. ''Genealogy of the Holy War/Thracia 776 Naga, taking the form of a young maiden, was one of the dragons who blood-bonded with the Twelve Crusaders during the Miracle of Darna, specifically that of Saint Heim, who would wield the tome named after her. As a result of this blood bond, Prince Kurth, his daughter Dierdre, and later Dierdre's children, Julia and Seliph, will possess Naga's blood. Naga appearing across continents, although possible, since Galle did so as well, leads to vagueness in how the Gran calender matches up with events in Akeneia. Official developer notes later reveal that Naga transferred her will into Heim with the Naga Tome http://serenesforest.net/general/designer4_2.html, similar to what Loptyr did with Galle, and later Julius, and what Forseti did with Lewyn. This possession proved that, with Naga as the leader of the dragons, her human vessel would be the leader of the Crusaders. Fire Emblem: Awakening Naga is the Divine Dragon who protected mankind, and bestowed her power upon the Holy King of Ylisse to defeat the Fell Dragon Grima. In the future she uses her power to help Lucina and the other children go to the past to stop Grima's resurrection. All descendants of Ylissean royalty bear the '''Brand of the Exalt' (Mark of Naga in the Japanese version) on their body. This can be anywhere, from their forehead to their eye. This mark does not appear initially upon birth, but will eventually surface. Sometimes, the mark may never appear, such as the case of Lissa. However even though she does not bear the mark, her son inherited the mark. It is also likely this mark is the same borne by descendents of Heim, given its similar gifting. In Nah's supports with Morgan, Nah prays to Naga and she occasionally answers back. In her responses she reveals she has a surprisingly dry sense of humor. In the Future of Despair DLC chapters, Naga expends her powers and can no longer aid the alternate Lucina and her allies, and Tiki, who was previously killed by Grima, becomes Naga in her place. When the Awakening Ritual is performed, Tiki appears as Naga and grants the children the power to defeat Grima. Gender Despite being referred to as male and even being depicted as a blonde warrior in the opening cutscenes of Mystery of the Emblem, there is evidence that Naga may be female: Nagi, Naga's possible reincarnation, is female, alongside Naga herself appearing in the form of a young lady to both Heim and Chrom. In Awakening, Naga is depicted as a female, but is noted in legend as appearing in both forms in the past. Trivia *Although this is not explicitly stated in Path of Radiance or Radiant Dawn, the character Kurthnaga's name is derived from a combination of both Naga and Prince Kurth's. *The King of the Emiyu in the backstory of TearRing Saga appears to be based on Naga. Etymology The Nāga is a group of serpent deities in Hindu and Buddhist mythology, and usually assume the form of a king cobra. Nāga may also refer to an ordinary snake, or even a tribe of people. A female Nāga in deity form is known as a nāgī. Gallery File:NagaFE3.jpg|Naga depicted as a male god in a tapestry in the opening cutscene of Mystery of the Emblem. File:NagaMyth.jpg|Naga is depicted to be watching over mankind from the heavens. File:Naga fe4 2.png|Naga, as she appears in her dragon form in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Naga Awakening.jpg|Naga's portrait from Fire Emblem: Awakening. File:Naga (kakusei).jpg|Naga, as she appears in Fire Emblem: Awakening, speaking to Chrom. File:NagaConcept.jpg|Concept art of Naga in Awakening File:DivineDragonNagaEmblem.jpg|Emblem of the Divine Dragon Naga from Awakening. File:Naga mark.jpg|The Mark of the Exalt Category:Manakete Category:Recurring Characters